bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Brecht
|hometown = Tucson, AZ|occupation = Barista|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = meanychristiney}} Christine Nicole Varner (formerly Brecht) was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. After initially establishing a connection with fellow HG Nicole on Day 1, Christine became well liked within the house, and she became a member of The Bomb Squad and eventually the Detonators alliance. As the game progressed, both Hayden and Nicole became suspicious of Christine and her loyalty to their alliance. Christine eventually betrayed both Hayden and Nicole, assisting in their evictions. Christine also became involved in a controversial "flirtmance" with Cody despite being married. Eventually, on the live feeds, the camera zoomed in on her wedding ring as she and Cody engaged in the behavior. Despite her loyalty to the Detonators, her fellow alliance members began to doubt her believing she was playing both sides of the house. On Day 77, Christine was evicted 3-0 against Victoria during the second half of the second Double Eviction after failing to win HOH and POV. She placed 6th and was the 6th member of the jury. As she left, she received boos from the live studio audience. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Tucson, Ariz. Occupation: Shift Supervisor / Barista Three adjectives that describe you: Bubbly (my nickname at work is "bubbles"), eccentric and hilarious. Favorite Activities: Exploring new cities. I love going out and seeing new places. Also, I love hanging out with my friends and playing Settlers of Catan and watching reality TV. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I do not know how I am going to go without seeing my husband and family, but I know I can do it! Not being able to explore and being stuck in one place. Also, I don't want to clean up everyone’s messes. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: I plan on being nice and having everyone confide in me to get information from all over the house. I really want to have a strong pack with only three to four people that I stay loyal to 'til the end. I don't want to play both sides of the house, but I'm not saying I won't. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I love Howie, I just loved his personality and I love Mike Boogie's game. Helen amazed me with her ability to feel out what was happening in the house. What are you afraid of: I have a huge phobia of moths. I guess you could say I'm afraid of most flying bugs too. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Being cast as the lead in a musical last summer! Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Love people and be happy! What would you take into the house and why: My cell phone, a Spice Girls CD, because I need to jam out, and Settlers of Catan, because it's the best game and it brings people together! What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would use it to my advantage and hopefully become a casting director! Christine once threw a surprise birthday party for a homeless man in the park, was in a hot air balloon accident in high school, but only walked away with bruises. She has been to Disneyland more than 50 times.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214870/ ''Big Brother 16'' Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Christine and her husband Tim have split. * Christine is currently dating a co-worker of hers, Luke. * Christine attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * She's the second female Head of Household to remain HoH after the BoB in ''Big Brother 16''. The first was Nicole. * She is the second houseguest ever to win an HoH, BoB, and PoV in Big Brother 16 following Donny. She is also the first female to achieve this feat. * She's the only female in Big Brother 16 to win an HoH, BoB, and PoV. * Christine is tied with Nicole Franzel for the most competition wins for a female on Big Brother 16 with three (not including the Battle of the Block, in this case, the total is five). * She is the only female to win the PoV twice in Big Brother 16. **Both times she won the PoV it was during the first half of a double eviction. * Christine is the third person to receive boos following their eviction, following Aaryn Gries and Amanda Zuckerman, then she would later be proceeded by Neda Kalantar of Big Brother Canada. ** Julie said a year later that she felt bad for Christine after she got booed after being interviewed by Jeff Schroeder. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place